The present disclosure relates to a thermo-magnetic cooling system, and more specifically, to a cooling system using heat and magnetism in combination.
Thermo-magnetic effect refers to such an phenomenon in which refrigeration working substance emits heat to the outside during isothermal magnetization (as shown in FIG. 1(b)), but its temperature will be reduced during adiabatic demagnetization so as to absorb heat from the outside (as shown in FIG. 1(c)). Here the refrigeration working substance means solid magnetic materials. Substance is composed of atoms, an atom is composed of electrons and an atomic nucleus, an electron possesses spin magnetic moment as well as orbital magnetic moment, so that the atoms or ions of such substances have magnetic moment. Ions or atoms of the paramagnetic materials have their magnetic moment chaotic when no external magnetic field is applied, and when an external magnetic field is applied, the magnetic moment of an atom is arranged in the orientation of the external magnetic field, so that the magnetic moment is ordered to emit heat outward; whereas, once the external magnetic field is removed, the magnetism of the material system is decreased orderly and the material system would absorb heat from the outside. If the process of demagnetizing and heat absorption and the process of magnetizing and heat dissipation are connected by a circulation, the external magnetic field could cause the magnetic material to absorb heat at one end and release heat at the other end so as to achieve the purpose of refrigerating.